


A Little Lost

by anyothergirl415



Series: Blind!Jensen Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindness, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen took a walk along the beach but he possibly overestimated his abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Lost

Jensen knew he’d been walking a while, long enough to reach the large rock formation at least two miles down the beach. He also knew he should have brought Sulu but the dog wasn't quite polished in guide techniques and knowing Jensen's luck, Sulu would take off after a bird and leave him stranded.

It was alright though, Jensen would turn back now and Jared would be none the wiser about the walk.

They were doing great as far as Jensen was concerned, especially now that Jared had returned to work and was feeling great. It was even better in some ways, like the fact that Jared living with him meant he didn’t need a caregiver and Jensen felt more independent than he had ever since he lost his sight. Well that and the fact that Jensen was completely head over heels in love with the man who would become his husband at some point in time.

Jensen loved the ocean, walking along the beach. Listening to the waves crashing on the shore was one of the most soothing things he’d ever experienced. Usually he waited for Jared, or one of his friends, to make the journey but Jared had called and said he would be late so Jensen went before the sun could set.

Walking now, Jensen counted his steps. He counted them on the walk to the large rocks and even though it made it a little more difficult to enjoy the peaceful quality of the beach, he’d at least get home alright.

On the walk to the rocks Jensen had counted 4,021 steps and it surprisingly went a long way to making him feel in shape. It would be so easy to sit at home, wallow in his misery like he had in the very beginning, but Jensen was making a real effort to keep positive about things.

Somewhere around step 3,000 a barking in the distance caught his attention. Jensen tilted his head toward the noise, slowing slightly as the barking grew closer. It didn’t sound like Sulu’s still puppy like bark and a few moments later he could hear the call of a name that suggested the owner was trying to get his dog back. Jensen laughed softly and resumed his pace until suddenly paws were crashing into his back and Jensen was tumbling forward into the sand.

Dirt and gravel caught in Jensen’s mouth, coating his teeth and lips. The dog that had apparently tackled him was now trying to lick his face until a moment later when a large wave splashed along Jensen’s side and the dog tore off, barking once more.

“Shit, dude, are you okay?” A man’s voice came from Jensen’s side as he struggled to push up his now drenched body.

Jensen frowned and brushed sand off his face, turning away from the voice to spit some of the dirt out of his mouth. “Uh yeah, just surprised me is all.”

The guy couldn’t have known Jensen was blind, Jensen wore sunglasses for a reason and he turned to the voice to make it look like he could. Jensen was maybe still a little self-conscious about his disability. He busied himself now brushing along his shirt, trying not to yell at the man for being such a jackass and letting his dog do that.

"I'm sorry again. Uh, you're not gonna like report me or something right?"

Jensen didn't bother explaining how impossible that was. Instead he shook his head and continued to brush sand he couldn't see off his body.

"Thanks. I gotta-"

Jensen assumed the man pointed off in the distance because he was running away in the next moment, calling out for his dog.

Sighing softly Jensen turned and headed down the beach again. After a few steps he hesitated then stopped. In all the commotion he'd lost track of what number he was on. He knew it was high, that he was closer to home but that wasn't enough.

If there was one thing Jensen had learned it was not to panic in these situations - however rare they might be. Sure he was soaked, and dirty, and lost, and blind - it could be worse. Though Jensen wasn't really sure how at that point.

"Shit." Jensen shook his head and slowly walking a couple hundred paces forward. It was getting colder, which meant the sun was going down and all he could really do was hope Jared would be home soon.

Dropping down in the dirt Jensen brought his knees up to his chest and fought against the helplessness threatening to consume him. Soon Jared would be home and he'd get worried when he couldn't find Jensen. Of course he would check the beach, Jensen was sure of it. Almost. He would just wait to be rescued.

As the sun continued to set it got colder and Jensen's clothes were starting to feel chilly and heavy. Maybe he was kind of an idiot for taking a walk without Jared, he should have known better.

What if he'd gotten turned around after being trampled? All he could taste was dirt and sea salt and the colder he got the worse it was.

It felt like hours had passed before Jensen finally heard what was possibly the best sound in the universe. "Jensen!" Jared's call sounded strained and breathless, like he'd been calling out for a while now.

"Jared," Jensen nearly whimpered the name, clambering up to his feet and holding his hand out.

Three beats passed before Jared's hand slid along his own and tugged him forward, arms wrapping tight around Jensen. "Jesus, Jen. I was worried sick about you."

"Sorry," Jensen gasped and fell into Jared's embrace, arms locking tight around the man. "I got trampled by a giant dog and then I lost count and I couldn't find my way home and-"

Jared cut him off with a kiss and Jensen nearly collapsed with relief. Even if his mouth was full of grit and it couldn’t have been the best kiss they’d ever shared, Jensen couldn’t help completely losing himself in it.

When they broke apart, Jared laughed shakily. “Have you been eating sand?”

“That happened with the dog tackle,” Jensen murmured and nuzzled into Jared’s neck, locking his arms even tighter around Jared.

“I see. And so, you were outside because?” There was clear disapproval in Jared’s voice and Jensen couldn’t blame him. As much as Jared encouraged Jensen’s independence, there were simply some things you shouldn’t do without someone who could _see_.

“I just wanted to take a walk.” Jensen shrugged and pulled back a little, tugging his sunglasses off. “Can we go inside before you get angry at me? I’m kind of freezing.”

“I’m not angry,” Jared insisted even as he turned and led Jensen down the beach. “I was so worried though, you know? You weren’t at home, and Sulu was there, and I just didn’t know what to think. Why didn’t you bring Sulu with you?”

“Because that mutt would have dragged me all over the place running after things.” Jensen huffed, clutching Jared’s hand tightly. It had been a long time since he felt that helpless, he didn’t like it, at all.

Jared laughed softly and squeezed Jensen’s hand. “Yeah alright, fair enough. Just, don’t do that again okay?”

“I won’t.” Jensen quickly nodded. That wasn’t even a question; he wasn’t going to be that stupid ever again.

They were quiet as they moved up the small dirt path then the steps to their home. Just outside the hidden beach door Jared turned to Jensen and pulled his shirt off, dropping it into the sink with a soft thud. “You’re a mess.”

“I know,” Jensen laughed weakly and shrugged, smiling softly when Jared started in on his pants. “That dog sort of caught me by surprise.”

“See, Sulu totally would have fought for your honor.” Jared snorted, sounding like he believed that about as much as Jensen did, which wasn’t very much. “We need to work more with him, so you can take walks if you want during the day.”

“Yeah, we do.” Jensen shivered as Jared pulled his pants down and Jensen stepped out of them. There was a shower just inside the house and after a few moments Jared pulled him through the back door.

The sound of the shower starting filled Jensen’s ears and he leaned against the wall until Jared was pulling him forward once more. Jensen was anticipating stepping under the spray and getting clean as fast possible but he’d just barely stepped in when Jared’s warm and bare body slid around his.

“Don’t worry me like that,” Jared murmured against his ear, stepping them under the warmth of the shower spray.

Jensen hummed softly and leaned back against Jared. “I won’t, I promise. Forgive me?”

“Always,” Jared whispered then tilted Jensen’s head up so the shower spray could rinse out his mouth.

Laughing into the water, Jensen shoved at Jared and shrugged away the last of his nerves and fear. Thank God he’d always have Jared there to rescue him.

~End  



End file.
